Crimson Angels
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Para malaikat yang dicintai manusia dan siluman meskipun berlumur mawar merah. Yaoi/Yuri/Het pairs. Second Angel: Cute Crimson Angel. KuraNaru Don't like don't read! If U don't mind, RnR!
1. Sweet ItaSasu

**Crimson Angels**

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/Yuri/Het pairs

 **Rated:** M to be safe

 **Warnings:** OOC, **gore** , yaoi, lime implisit, **incest** , _age-gap, mature theme_. **Don't like don't read!**

 **Summary:** Para malaikat tersayang yang dicintai manusia dan siluman.

 **A/N:** _Drabble series_ tentang kisah sosok yang dicintai bagai malaikat meskipun bersimbah mawar merah.

 **1st Angel: Sweet Crimson Angel (Itachi x Sasuke)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Itachi tak mengerti mengapa keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak memahami apa gerangan yang terjadi pada malaikatnya.

Darah memercik ke mana-mana. Erang kesakitan mengiringi merah membara. Dentuman tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpangan putus asa. Tajamnya senjata terlempar tiada guna.

Tarian indah nan elegan bersabda cepat bagai kilat, membius pandangan malam yang terpana tanpa daya. Sapuan lengan ringkih tak sepadan dengan kuatnya hentakan yang dihasilkan. Layangan tulang kering nan kurus berbanding terbalik dengan kerasnya benturan yang diterima lawan. Lalu angin seakan menyelaraskan diri dengan gerakan mematikan yang kerap tercipta, mengibarkan helai kelamnya langit di kala sang bulan enggan menyapa.

Itachi ingin menghentikannya. Namun, lidahnya kelu dan membeku seraya matanya memperhatikan betapa cantik malaikatnya menari. Logika kewarasannya seakan hilang ditelan perasaan hanyut dalam mimpi yang masih disuguhkan oleh bidadari tanpa sayapnya itu. Sesosok suci yang berhiaskan mawar merah dari surga.

Ah, ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Hatinya tak sanggup menahan sosok yang menari demi dirinya. Ia bahkan tak ingin makhluk surga itu menyudahi gemulai tariannya... sebuah pembalasan akan goresan kecil yang tertoreh di lengannya.

Mengapa seorang malaikat melakukan pembalasan? Mengapa goresan kecil dapat menyulut terjadinya hal tersebut?

Itachi adalah ketua Klan Uchiha yang bergerak di bawah tanah. Ia menjadi kepala klan ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyendiri ke sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Ibunya meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan sesosok yang murni di matanya. Sang adik, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi sangat menyayangi dan menjaganya bak permata tak ternilai. Segala kebutuhannya terpenuhi tanpa memanjakannya. Ia mendidik Sasuke dengan tegas dan benar meskipun terkadang luluh dengan permintaannya. Tak ayal, adiknya tumbuh sesuai keinginannya.

Sasuke berkembang dengan menjadikan Itachi sebagai rajanya; sosok yang harus dicintai, disayangi, dilindungi dan dipatuhi. Seorang raja yang memegang kendali atas jiwa dan raganya.

Doktrinasi? Bukan. Dominasi dan ketergantungan yang menjadi kata kuncinya. Keinginan pribadi yang diarahkan sebagai kewajiban diri untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sisi sang raja.

Sasuke bagai kuda hitam yang dinaikinya. Ksatria yang tak nampak kilaunya karena ditutupi gelap pemikiran dan tindakan yang dilakukannya, pun ketepatan dalam bertindak sebelum diberikan perintah.

Itulah yang terjadi ketika cecunguk lawan memutuskan untuk bermain dengan pisau lipat yang menggores lengan Itachi.

"Aniki, lukamu?"

Itachi menatap sang adik yang masih mengangkat satu tubuh dengan mencekik leher. Raut wajahnya dingin tetapi ia dapat melihat kecemasan dari oniks yang bertautan dengan warnanya.

Belum cukup. Ia masih ingin menyaksikannya.

"Hanya luka kecil, Otoutou, tapi sepertinya aku merasakan sengatan di dalamnya. Mungkin racun?" Itachi membalas dengan tenang lalu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sang adik bersiap untuk kembali pada tarian mematikannya.

Ah, betapa indah malaikatnya itu. Merah sungguh serasi dengan kulit putih berbalut hitamnya. Ia ingin terus menyaksikannya.

"Beraninya kalian..." geram Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang mengancam sambil memberikan sebuah sapuan kilat yang memisahkan kepala dengan tubuh, "melukai aniki-ku..." jegalan pada kaki lain yang bersambung dengan hentakan membentur dinding beton, "dengan pisau jelek itu!" lalu hempasan kuat pada beberapa sosok yang mengelilinginya sehingga berhambur di sekitar ruangan luas tapi kotor itu.

Seakan melihat bayangan sayap hitam yang membentang luas dari punggung Sasuke, Itachi terkesima pada indahnya malaikat miliknya seorang. Begitu gelap, begitu kelam, begitu kejam, namun begitu cantik sehingga membuatnya ingin merengkuh sosok itu dalam dekapannya.

"Mati kalian!" desis penuh amarah itu mengakhiri tarian indah sang bidadari. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati sang pemilik jiwa yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya. Ia berhenti di depan lelaki berambut panjang diikat rendah itu dan meraih lengan Itachi yang tergores. Ia bermaksud untuk menjilati luka tersebut ketika sang kakak menghentikannya dengan memegang dagunya.

"Racun, Otoutou," jelasnya.

"Tapi Aniki-"

"Aku yang lebih ingin membersihkan darah dari tubuhmu ini," lanjut Itachi sambil menjilati pipi sang adik yang berhiaskan merah. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk menyisir _raven_ basah malaikatnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku ingin membersihkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"A-aniki! Darah mereka kotor!" protes Sasuke berusaha menjauhkan 'raja'nya dari dirinya. "Setidaknya-nnh... biarkan aku yang mem-mmh!" Ia tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya ketika dirasa lidah berpengalaman sang raja menjilati daun telinganya.

"Sasuke,"

Sang raja menatap tajam ksatrianya, mengumandangkan perintah tanpa kata yang harus diturutinya. Diperkuat dengan elusan pada bibir bawah sang malaikat yang mulai bergetar, ia bertanya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sebuah gelengan lemah adalah jawaban yang tepat karena yang ia terima setelahnya merupakan sesuatu yang mendebarkan jantungnya.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Malaikatku."

Lalu kecupan demi kecupan bersarang di wajah sang bidadari dengan lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya seraya menarik mendekat. "Aniki... _take me home..._ " lirihnya kemudian.

Tersenyum, Itachi merengkuhnya berjalan menuju mobil limousine, meninggalkan gudang bekas pabrik senjata tempatnya gagal bertransaksi karena pihak lawan tak sabar untuk menghabisinya. Ia memerintahkan supir pribadinya, Kisame, untuk segera membawa mereka kembali ke Mansion Uchiha.

Di sanalah ia akan memanjakan malaikatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Mobil berlalu meninggalkan gudang kotor dan berdebu menuju tempat yang jauh lebih indah bagai surga. Dua insan yang telah saling mencumbu tak lagi mengindahkan apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, hanya menghangatkan dan menyayangi satu sama lain yang bermain dalam benak pikiran dan tertuang ke permukaan.

Mencintai dalam kegelapan. Mencintai dalam keheningan. Mencintai dalam kehidupan.

Mencintai dalam merah yang membara.

 **-.-.-Next: Cute Crimson Angel-.-.-**


	2. Cute KuraNaru

**Crimson Angels**

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi

 **Pairing:** Yaoi/Yuri/Het pairs

 **Rated:** M to be safe

 **Warnings:** OOC, **gore** , yaoi, lime implisit, _incest_ , **age-gap** _,_ **mature** **theme**. **Don't like don't read!**

 **Summary:** Para malaikat tersayang yang dicintai manusia dan siluman.

 **A/N:** _Drabble series_ tentang kisah sosok yang dicintai bagai malaikat meskipun bersimbah mawar merah.

 **2nd Angel: Cute Crimson Angel (Kurama x Naruto)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurama sedang menikmati santap siang ketika seorang anak datang mendekatinya. Bocah pendek berambut pirang berantakan yang mengenakan yukata hitam lusuh dan kotor untuk menutupi kulit kecokelatannya yang penuh bekas luka. Bocah yang belakangan ini selalu mengajaknya bicara meskipun ia tidak pernah meladeninya. Anak yang cerewet dan sibuk mondar-mandir tanpa alas kaki, juga pemilik dua bola langit di kala siang menyapa.

Naruto, Si Anak Terkutuk. Itulah sebutannya.

Bocah itu tinggal di kuil mewah di atas gunung tertinggi yang berjarak ratusan mil dari pinggiran kota tetapi hidup bagai di celah sempit gang kotor yang bau dan menjijikan. Mengais makan dari tempat sampah atau menunggu sisa buangan dari para pendeta. Meneguk air limbah dari sungai jorok yang menampung segalanya, mulai dari pembuangan harian hingga mayat tanpa asal usul yang jelas. Lalu mandi di bawah siraman hujan ketika langit mengasihaninya... hanya berbekalkan yukata lusuh yang tak pernah ada gantinya.

Kurama membencinya. Ia tidak pernah menyukainya semenjak pertama bocah itu mendatanginya. Ia benci sesuatu yang tidak dipahaminya. Ia benci apapun yang mengganggu dirinya. Ia membenci bocah itu karena ia tidak mengerti mengapa di wajah kecokelatannya itu selalu tersungging senyum lebar dan tawa meskipun menjalani keseharian yang menyedihkan. Dan ia membencinya karena keberadaan bocah itu sudah merasuk dalam rutinitasnya.

Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Anak itu bisa melihat dan menyentuhnya yang merupakan siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang diagungkan oleh kuil tempat mereka berada. Siluman terhebat dan terkuat yang mampu menghilangkan keberadaan diri yang bahkan pendeta dengan kekuatan arwah tertinggi pun tak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya tanpa medium khusus.

Memang Si Anak Terkutuk yang kelahirannya dianggap membawa malapetaka jika dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran... yang bahkan tidak takut sedikitpun padanya yang baru mengunyah sepotong kaki dari orang dewasa yang melanggar teritorialnya di hutan belakang kuil.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum seraya duduk di sampingnya, lalu mulai membuka mulut dan berbicara tentang apapun. Kurama hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum lanjut melahap makanannya. Tak ia ladeni segala pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya. Ia menghabiskan daging di hadapannya sampai ke tulang-belulang yang masih berlumurkan mawar merah. Meskipun kurang puas dengan rasanya, ia bersandar ke batang pohon tempatnya berada untuk bersiap tidur.

Kurama merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Membuka sebelah mata, ia melihat bocah terkutuk itu sedang membersihkan jemari kanannya dengan lengan yukata hitamnya. Ia melihat anak itu mengusap satu per satu jarinya hingga merah menghilang dari kulitnya. Lalu bocah itu membawa mulutnya mendekat untuk menjilati dan menghisap kuku yang masih menyisakan darah segar.

Ia membiarkannya. Kurama tak menepis perbuatan itu... bahkan semenjak pertama anak itu menjilati lukanya setelah pemburu makhluk tak kasat mata yang akhirnya mati berhasil melukainya. Ia tak pernah menolak perlakuan bocah itu karena ia merasa sudah sepatutnya dirinya diperlakukan seperti dewa oleh semua orang; disembah, dicintai, diagungkan, ditaati dan juga ditakuti. Bocah itu membuktikan dirinya dengan membersihkan darah kotor yang tak seharusnya menyentuh kulitnya.

Siluman itu tak menganggap Naruto kotor. Meskipun membencinya, ia menerima sentuhannya. Meskipun keberadaannya tak diinginkan, ia menerima kesetiaannya. Meskipun tak memahami apa yang bermain dalam pikirannya, ia menerima siratan lurus dari langit biru yang tidak mendustainya.

Dan Kurama tak sedikitpun ingin membaca pikirannya meskipun ia bisa melakukannya... tidak juga ketika sentuhan bocah itu berpindah ke wajahnya dan indera pengecapnya menjilati sudut bibirnya.

Merah pun hilang dari dirinya, berpindah ke sosok anak kecil yang berusaha membersihkannya meskipun dengan berantakan. Kompasnya menatap tajam bocah tersebut yang selalu membalas dengan senyuman lebar yang dibencinya. Kurama ingin memakannya dan mengantarkan rasa takut ke dalam langit cerah tanpa noda itu. Akan tetapi, beberapa kali ia mencoba anak itu tetap menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

Pertama kali anak itu melihatnya, Kurama mencekik lehernya seraya menahan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon. Ia hanya bermaksud menakutinya agar tidak lagi mendekatinya tetapi gagal. Bocah itu justru tampak bahagia bisa menemukannya. Maka, ia mencoba cara lain yakni mencakar wajah kecokelatan itu sehingga terbentuk tiga garis berurutan di kedua pipinya. Permanen dan tidak akan bisa dihilangkan dengan cara apapun.

Reaksi anak itu? Bersembah-sujud sambil menangis haru lalu mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali dengan senyum lebar yang kentara menahan sakit. Kenapa? Apa alasannya?

 _Dengan tanda ini, aku adalah milikmu, Dewa._

Begitu jawabannya... membuat Kurama terperangah dan terheran akan kadar kebodohan dalam otaknya.

Kemudian cara yang baru belakangan ini ia coba untuk menakuti anak itu-dan yang hendak dilakukannya sekarang-adalah menggigit lehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tidak seperti makhluk malam yang menghisap cairan tersebut, Kurama justru membiarkan merah mewarnai permukaan penuh luka sang bocah. Ia puas jika luka yang diakibatkan belenggu leher yang dirantaikan oleh manusia pendusta berkedok pendeta tertutup sesuatu yang diciptakannya. Ia menggigit tepat di atas luka yang menganga sehingga telinganya dapat mendengar rintihan pilu anak yang dibencinya itu. Tidak hanya sekali tetapi berkali-kali ia membenamkan taringnya ke leher yang penuh mawar merah. Lalu menahannya untuk beberapa saat agar lidahnya dapat mencicipi sungai kamelia itu. Kurama berpikir bahwa untuk seorang bocah lusuh tanpa nutrisi, darahnya terasa sangat lezat... dan ia tak ingin mengakhirinya sampai di sini. Ia pun melepas gigitannya dan menjilati bekas luka yang ia ciptakan lalu membawa wajah anak itu mendekat.

Apa yang ia temukan bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan. Bukan wajah pucat penuh ketakutan maupun kesedihan karena pasrah akan kematian yang bisa menjemput kapan saja melainkan wajah teduh nan damai yang seakan mengerti dan memahami berbagai pilihan hidup dan menerima segalanya dengan tulus.

Kurama kembali tertegun dan terheran akan permainan otak anak itu. Sungguh ia ingin mengetahui kadar kebodohannya.

"... Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kurama berbicara pada sang bocah.

Bola langit Naruto membelalak lebar lalu perlahan menyipit dalam haru. Akhirnya... setelah berusaha sedemikian rupa, Dewa yang dipujanya berkenan mengajaknya bicara. Dewa yang selama ini dicarinya dan yang dapat mengubah takdirnya akhirnya mau memperhatikannya meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan Naruto takkan mengecewakannya.

"Dibandingkan takut, rasa kagum dan hormat ini melampauinya. Rasa suka yang ada dalam diri ini membuncah sehingga apapun yang Dewa lakukan, aku pasti menerimanya. Jika Dewa ingin memakanku, mengoyakku, menghancurkan diriku, semua pasti kuterima dengan senang hati."

Sebuah kesetiaan buta tanpa alasan jelas yang justru terdengar aneh di telinga Kurama.

"... Apa keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

 _Ah, Dewa memang tak bisa diperdaya._

Naruto menyentuhkan jemari berkuku tajam sang dewa ke dada yang melindungi jantungnya. "Para pendeta kuil adalah satu keluarga besar yang meregenerasi kepemimpinan kuil dengan anggota keluarga sendiri. Semenjak kuil dibangun beratus tahun yang lalu, mereka menyaksikan segala hal yang terjadi di sini mulai dari kemiskinan, perang, bencana alam, perebutan harta warisan, perubahan zaman hingga sekarang menjadi mewah seperti ini. Mereka mencatat segalanya untuk diceritakan secara turun temurun. Hanya satu hal yang tidak berubah semenjak dulu. Satu gangguan kecil yang tidak bisa mereka singkirkan apapun caranya. Satu gangguan yang mereka sebut kutukan." Anak itu menusukkan kuku tajam sang dewa ke dadanya. Tidak dalam tapi mampu memercik merah yang segar.

"Keberadaanku."

Kurama mengerti. Siluman itu memahami maksud bocah yang sebenarnya telah berusia ratusan tahun itu. Kini ia tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah salah satu makhluk abadi yang tengah mencari cara untuk membebaskan diri. Dan seakan mendengar permohonannya, ia menusukkan jemarinya ke jantung anak itu lalu mengambilnya keluar. Kurama pun menjilati organ yang masih berdetak itu sebelum memakannya dengan tamak... memercik merah kemana-mana. Kepala pirang di depannya terkulai ke bahunya dan tubuh itu tak lagi memendarkan kehangatan yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya.

Ah, bahkan jantungnya pun senikmat ini!

Kurama menarik lepas lengan kiri bocah tanpa nyawa itu lalu memakannya. Berlanjut hingga ke lengan kanan, kedua kaki, isi perut dan organ dalam tubuhnya. Lalu leher yang sengaja diputuskan dari kepala. Ia memakannya dengan rakus seakan tergila-gila dengan rasa yang tercipta secara alami itu.

Aah... nikmat... nikmat... lezat... sungguh lezat tiada bandingannya! Sungguh kenikmatan yang tiada duanya! Ingin ia merasakannya terus menerus hingga puas, yang ia tahu akan cepat terjadi mengingat bahwa sosok yang disantapnya bertubuh kecil. Kurama merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah melahapnya dengan cepat. Oleh karena itu, bagian kepala yang masih ada ia sisakan untuk nanti. Ia hanya akan menjilati permukaan yang tertutupi merah hingga wajah anak itu terlihat bersih.

Dan Kurama memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. Rupa bocah polos yang seakan tengah tertidur tanpa gangguan mimpi buruk. Ekspresi damai yang seakan menolak segala rasa sakit akibat perbuatannya tadi. Seolah terlihat bahagia karena telah mendapatkan keinginannya yang tak terwujud selama ini.

Hati dinginnya tergerak... mendesir dalam sebuah perasaan yang lama terkubur di jurang terbawah. Pikirnya membentuk satu frasa asing tanpa dasar. Selintas kata-kata yang bahkan tak diketahui telah menggores dalam benaknya.

Malaikat merah. Sosok abadi bernapaskan kesendirian yang memohon kematian. Sosok menyedihkan yang penuh tangisan tanpa airmata. Sosok penuh cela yang berhiaskan senyuman. Sosok kecil dengan kesetiaan buta untuknya.

Aah, imutnya... Malaikat merah dengan kesetiaan buta yang bahagia menjadi miliknya.

Selama hidup dan matinya, baru kali ini Kurama merasakan sesuatu untuk makhluk lain. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Seandainya ia tahu sosok itu akan terasa sangat lezat, ia pasti akan menyantapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia akan mencicipi dan menikmati keseluruhan tubuhnya sebelum memakannya. Sekarang hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, Kurama akan merindukannya ketika semua habis tertelan.

Siluman berekor sembilan tersebut mengangkat kepala anak itu ke arah sinar matahari, membiarkan helaian pirangnya mengering dan tertiup angin. Kemudian, ia membawa kepala itu mendekat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir dingin di wajah kecokelatan itu. Ia tekan bibir tersebut hingga membuka lalu mencicipi ruang dalam yang masih menyisakan darahnya yang dijilat tadi. Ia menyapu langit-langit dalam rongga perasa hingga ke lidah yang tak memberikan perlawanan. Kemudian berpindah untuk merasakan deretan gigi yang rapi dan utuh. Menekan semakin dalam seakan ingin merobek dengan taringnya, Kurama meraih bandul tenggorokan yang tak lagi bergetar. Menjilatinya dengan kasar hingga kembali mengajak lidah semula untuk berdansa.

Kemudian, sesuatu terjadi.

Lidah itu membalas tariannya, mengajaknya berdansa lebih liar sekaligus mencicipinya. Terkejut, taringnya menggigit organ itu hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang seharusnya tak lagi mengalir. Lalu ia menarik diri untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Kepala yang dipegangnya bergerak pelan seperti orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur. Kedua kelopak mata itu pun membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan langit biru cerah tanpa noda. Bibir yang tadi dijamahnya pun melengkungkan senyuman manis seraya berkata,

"Aku tidak akan mati jika Anda tidak memakanku seutuhnya, Dewa."

 _Ruby_ Kurama pun menyaksikan betapa tulang belulang yang berserakan di sekitarnya berkumpul membentuk rangka yang dengan cepat membuahkan organ dalam dan sel-sel darah lalu terbungkus lapisan kulit yang diselimuti pigmen kecokelatan. Kemudian tubuh itu mendekat untuk bersatu dengan kepala yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Dan ia merasakan kehangatan menjalarinya dari sepasang lengan yang melingkari lehernya.

"Satu bagian terkecil dari tubuhku cukup untuk membangkitkanku kembali. Jadi, Anda harus memakanku tanpa menyisakan satu tetes darah pun sehelai rambut. Bahkan seujung kukupun." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan imut. "Dewa sanggup?"

Tanya yang seakan memberi tantangan. Kurama menjawab dengan tawa yang membahana. Lalu dengan ganas ia kembali melahap lumat bibir menggoda di hadapannya. Memainkan lagi tarian liar yang kini menjadi candunya. Merebut napas yang baru memasuki tubuh itu.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, akan kusantap kau berkali-kali hingga kematian menjemputmu. Lalu akan kubawa kau kembali untuk kusantap lagi. Selamanya!"

Ah, bukankah itu pengakuan cinta yang indah? Dua makhluk abadi dengan keinginan yang beresonansi satu sama lain. Saling menguntungkan dan memuaskan. Tak ada pihak yang dirugikan, hanya batin yang mendesir dalam gairah tanpa nama. Tak peduli waktu berjalan bagai jam pasir yang tertahan air, mereka hanya akan mewujudkan keinginan pribadi yang penuh ego dan hasrat.

Naruto hanya ingin mati. Jika keinginannya dapat terkabul dengan menjadi pemuas nafsu siluman yang dijadikannya dewa, ia tak peduli. Suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan mendapatkan kebebasannya.

Kurama ingin memuaskan tiga hal penting baginya: makan, tidur dan sesuatu yang tidak membosankan. Dan ia telah mendapatkan ketiganya. Maka, ia akan menjalani keabadiannya dalam kepuasan. Ia akan menikmati hidup bersama malaikat merahnya yang imut itu. Ia akan membenci sosok terkutuk itu dengan _mencintai_ nya sepenuh hati.

Mencintai dalam ketamakan. Mencintai dalam kematian. Mencintai dalam keabadian.

Mencintai dalam merah yang memabukkan.

 **-.-.-Next: Pure Crimson Angel-.-.-**


End file.
